1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge detachably mountable to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus discussed herein is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium using an electrophotographic image forming method. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus is exemplified by an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, a laser printer and an LED printer), a facsimile apparatus, a word processor, and a complex machine thereof (for example, a multi-function printer).
Further, a process cartridge discussed herein is a structure which is constructed by integrally assembling process means, such as charging means, developing means and cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive drum in the form of a cartridge, and which is adapted to be detachably mountable to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Alternatively, a process cartridge discussed herein is a structure that is constructed by integrally assembling at least one of charging means, developing means and cleaning means, which act as process means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive drum in the form of a cartridge, and is adapted to be detachably mountable to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, or a cartridge that is constructed by integrally assembling at least developing means serving as process means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive drum in the form of a cartridge, and is adapted to be detachably mountable to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus employs a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive drum (hereinafter also simply referred to as a photosensitive drum) and process means actable on the photosensitive drum are integrally assembled in the form of a cartridge that is detachably mountable to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. According to such a process cartridge system, an operator or a user can carry out maintenance of the apparatus on his or her own without relying on a serviceman. Hence, operation capability or readiness of the apparatus can be drastically improved. Therefore, the process cartridge system is widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
In an image forming apparatus of a cartridge system, it is conventionally known that a process cartridge is moved to an image forming position (a mount position), or a position in front of a main body of the apparatus (a load position), in interlocking relationship with an opening or closing motion of an opening and closing cover for opening or closing an opening of the main body of the apparatus (see United States Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0159790 A1, which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,902). In a construction as disclosed in this U.S. patent, the cartridge is loaded (mounted) to a moving guide in front of the main body of the apparatus, and the moving guide guides the cartridge to the mount position in interlocking relationship with the motion of the cover when the cover is closed.
Accordingly, when the cartridge is mounted in the main body of the apparatus, the user need not push the cartridge into a deep inner portion of the main body of the apparatus. It is therefore possible to drastically improve the operation readiness of mounting a cartridge in a main body of an apparatus.